


From Worst to Best

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cake, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, cake shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Cake Shop AU





	From Worst to Best

It had been the worst birthday in a long time. You had no messages off of friends or family saying ‘Happy Birthday’, no presents and the office had attempted to throw a party, but only one person turned up, and that was the weird cleaner who stalked you. You had retreated to your office and you hadn’t left the room until it was time to leave. Thankfully, no one was around as you left, letting you escape the embarrassment. Somehow, you ended up at the cake shop. You’d come here a few times, and it hadn’t taken long to become close friends with the owner and baker, Gabriel.

“Hey gorgeous” Gabriel smiled, winking you.   
“Hey Gabe” You said, forcing the sadness to leave your voice.   
“What can we do for ya?” He asked.  
“I know its closing but do you have any birthday cakes?” You asked.   
“You’re in luck. I have a bit of batter left made up, how’s that?” He asked.   
“You don’t have to make a new one Gabe, I’d be happy with a week old one” You shrugged, shifting to lean against the counter.   
“It’s for you? More reason to make a new one” Gabriel smiled.   
“Honestly, Gabriel, I’ve had the shittiest birthday. I just wanna go home and sleep” You sighed.   
“Talk to me, come through to the back. I’ll close up out front” Gabriel said softly, lifting the counter. You reluctantly nodded and walked through, while Gabriel went and locked the door, turning the lit sign off, before closing the shutters.   
“What’s made today so bad?” Gabriel asked, while pouring the batter into a tray and pushing it into the oven. Gabriel moved to sit on the sofa, sitting you beside him.   
“No one actually bothered to acknowledge me” You shrugged.   
“Well, they’re jackasses. If I had known sooner, I’d have got you a card and something” Gabriel smiled, his arm resting on your shoulder as his feet raised to rest on the small table in front of you.   
“You don’t have to Gabriel. You’re already doing more for me by doing a cake” You responded.   
“You deserve so much more though. You’re so funny, kind, caring, and you’re hella gorgeous” Gabriel responded, cupping your cheek.   
“I’m not” You sighed.  
“You are” Gabriel said, before kissing you gently. You blushed and smiled, letting him lead the kiss for a while.   
  
“I can’t improve the first half of today, but there’s still 7 hours left that I want to improve” Gabriel murmured.   
“Is there?” You asked.  
“Yeah, so after this has one, we’ll head out to dinner. I’m paying, and then we can go back to my place if you want?” Gabriel suggested. You shrugged.   
“You don’t have to, Gabriel” You said softly. He cupped your cheeks gently.   
“You make it sound as if it’s a chore” Gabriel said softly.   
“I want to spend time with you. You make my day so much better when I see you, no matter what’s happened. Your smile lights up the room. The world could be ending and somehow, you’d make my day so much better without trying. I think about you too much for it to be a chore to spend time with you” Gabriel said, his eyes meeting your own.   
“Y-you really think all that?” You stuttered, barely able to meet his eyes.   
“I have for a while. I know nothing more than your first name, and yet, I can’t get you out of my head” He whispered.   
“G-gabriel” You breathed. He smiled softly, cupping your cheek. You smiled softly, leaning into the touch.  
“(Y/F/N)” You said softly.  
“That’s my name, full name” You elaborated. Gabriel smiled softly.  
“Gabriel Milton – Novak, but you can call me Gabe” He winked. You smiled and shifted to sit closer to him, shivering slightly.   
“Cold? I can put the heater on if you want” He offered. You shook your head.  
“No, it’s fine. I have a jacket somewhere” You said. Gabriel smiled and reached for his own from the hook, wrapping it around you.   
“Use mine” He shrugged, before moving to check on the cake.   
“What flavour frosting?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t mind” You responded.   
“Boysenberry?” He asked, turning to face you.

“Sure” You responded. Gabriel smiled and quickly set to work, icing and decorating the cake for you. Reaching for a box, he quickly put it in before turning to you.   
“Happy birthday beautiful” He smiled, setting it on the table. You smiled up to him.   
“How much do I owe you?” You asked, reaching for your purse.   
“Only letting me take you out to dinner” Gabriel responded.   
“Are you sure?” You asked.  
“(Y/N/N), I wanted to bake that cake for you. Consider it a gift” He smiled. You nodded and smiled. “Where do you want to take me for dinner” You asked.   
“That’s your choice, as long as you let me pay, I don’t mind” He responded.   
“That burger place on Fifth is nice?” You suggested.   
“If that’s where you want to go, then so be it” He smiled. You nodded.   
“My car’s out back” He said, while removing his apron. You nodded and stood up.  
“Want your jacket back?” You asked.  
“No it’s fine” He smiled.   


The small diner was relatively empty. You were able to find a booth with Gabriel, who sat opposite you.  
“Order what you want” He smiled.   
“Are you sure?” You asked. Gabriel nodded and smiled.   
“It’s fine” He smiled.  
“What are you getting?” You asked.   
“I think the burger special” He responded.   
“What do you want?” He asked.   
“I have no idea. I usually get the chicken special” You shrugged.   
“One burger special and one chicken special?” He said.   
“Drink?” He asked.  
“Just a soda, if you don’t mind” You responded. Gabriel smiled and went to order.

“So, what else can I do to improve the remainder of today?” Gabriel asked, sitting opposite you.   
“I refuse to let you go back home to an empty home tonight” He elaborated.  
“Honestly Gabriel, it’s fine. This is already the best birthday I’ve had in a long time” You said softly. Gabriel’s hand lifted and took yours in his own.  
“It can still be better though” He responded. Before you could respond, the waitress came over with the drinks and meals. Her eyes lingered on Gabriel, but he didn’t notice, as his eyes were on you.

After eating, you were sat in the booth cradling your drink.  
“I think, we should head out, get some wine and then, go back to my place” He suggested.   
“If you want to” He added. You smiled.   
“If you don’t mind” You said softly.   
“Let’s finish up then, I’ll pay” He smiled, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. You smiled and watched as he finished his drink and went to pay, while you finished your drink. Walking over to him, you wrapped his jacket around you.  
“Ready?” He smiled. Nodding, you took his hand and followed him outside. It was instinctual to take his hand, it felt normal. Gabriel smiled to you, though you didn’t notice his smile.

Walking into his house, he had a few bottles of wine in his pocket.   
“Whatcha wanna do?” He asked, moving to sit on the sofa. You shrugged and moved to sit beside him, curling up in a ball. Gabriel smiled and rubbed your shoulder.  
“We could eat that cake” You smiled.   
“That sounds like a good idea” He smiled. Lifting the box up, he led you through to a large kitchen. He smirked as you looked awestruck.   
“Big slice or little slice?” Gabriel asked, pulling you away from admiring the kitchen.   
“Big, please” You smiled. Gabriel smiled and cut the cake into quarters, giving you a quarter, before cutting himself a smaller slice.   
“Not having a big bit?” You asked, while taking the plate and cake fork.   
“I live off of cake some weeks. Breakfast, lunch and dinner” He chuckled. You smiled.   
“You look good for that much sugar” You smirked, purposely making it obvious that you were checking him out.   
“Should do, I work out enough” He smirked, meeting your eyes.  
“Maybe we should work out sometime... _together_ ” You murmured, before taking a bite of the cake. Gabriel’s cakes were always good, always. This one’s like an orgasm in your mouth. The moan that leaves your mouth is _pornographic_. And you can see the affect it’s had on Gabriel with the way he turns into the cabinet slightly, and adjusts himself in his jeans. You smirk slightly.   
“Need a hand there?” You asked. Gabriel chuckled slightly, a flush covering his cheeks.   
“Maybe in a bit” He winked. You smirked and put the cake on the counter, before making your way to Gabriel, biting your lip slightly.   
“What if I want to help now?” You said softly. Gabriel shifted slightly.  
“I don’t have anything against that” He murmured, his eyes dropping to your lips slightly. You smirked slightly before leaning up and kissed him deeply. Gabriel groaned and gripped your hips, pulling you close. You moaned and griped his ass. Gabriel groaned, moving his mouth to your neck, nipping a trail.   
“Think we better take this upstairs” You murmured, hands falling to Gabriel’s hair.   
“Sure?” He asked.   
“Yeah” You panted. Gabriel smirked and took your hand, leading you up the stairs. Leaning against a wall, you pulled Gabriel close and kissed him.   
“Fuck” He murmured, lifting you. He wrapped your legs around his waist and led you into the bedroom, not separating the kiss. He laid you on the bed and knelt back, stripping his shirt from his body, tossing it aside. You groaned and trailed your hands down his chest. Fair hair and freckles covered his chest, it felt great beneath your skin. Gabriel groaned and kissed you, while reaching down to unbutton your white blouse. His hands moved to your bra.   
“You sure you want this?” He asked.   
“Yeah, have done for a while” You smirked, while reaching back and remove your bra. Gabriel grinned and watched as you tossed your blouse and bra aside, both landing close to Gabriel’s shirt. He smirked and leant down, pressing his tongue against your nipple. He teased the bud, lightly nipping with his teeth, and then he’d tease and sooth with his tongue, before repeating at the other side.  
“Fuck” You gasped, knotting your fingers into his hair.  
“Good?” He asked, meeting your eyes.   
“Yeah” You moaned, reaching between you both to unbutton your trousers and push them down. Gabriel smirked and moved to stand up, removing his jeans while helping you to remove your trousers, tossing them both aside.   
“You’re gorgeous” He murmured, while climbing onto the bed. You blushed and pulled him down into a kiss.   
“You look pretty damn fine yourself” You winked, trailing your eyes over his toned chest. Gabriel smiled and reached into the night stand, raking around.   
“I may not have a condom. Been a bit too long since I needed one” He frowned.  
“That’s not an issue for me” You responded, pulling him down and kissing him again.   
“Sure?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’m on the pill” You smiled. Gabriel smirked and kissed you. Reaching down, you slid your hand into his boxers. You bit your lip as you pulled him out of his boxers, stroking the heated flesh.   
“Fuck” Gabriel panted. Looking up to him, you bit your lip and smiled.   
“You good up there?” You asked.   
“Shit yeah, so good” He groaned, his hips jerking slightly. You chuckled and slowly moved your fist, twisting at the head. Gabriel groaned, moans and curses leaving his throat.   
“Yo-fuck, I’m close” He grunted, bucking into your hand slightly as he came.   
“Fuck” He moaned. You smirked up to him.

“Good?” You asked, while tugging him down into a kiss.   
“Great” He murmured, trailing his hand down your body. He slid his hand into your panties, teasing your clit lightly.

“Mmh fuck” You murmured. He smirked.   
“We can if you want” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed him, while reaching between you to push your panties away. Gabriel smirked and tossed them aside, kneeling between your legs. Leaning down, he teased you with his tongue, smirking up to you slightly.   
“You taste good” He murmured, the vibrations rocking your body, only adding pressure to the building pleasure. Taking fistfuls of his hair, you rolled your hips slightly, meeting his tongue. Your moans only spurred Gabriel on in bringing you to orgasm.   
  
“Fuck” You moaned, feeling yourself getting closer.   
“You good up there?” Gabriel smirked.   
“Yeah, so good…gonna co-” You moaned, cut off by your orgasm. Gabriel smirked and sat back, watching you. He chuckled and kissed you gently.

“I might need a few moments” You chuckled.   
“Yeah” Gabriel panted, laying himself beside you. You smiled and curled around him, feeling yourself becoming weary. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head, his arm winding around your waist as you slowly fell to sleep.


End file.
